


Hungry for It, Baby

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Charlie Kelly, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn Watching, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Top Dennis Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: “You cold?” Dennis asked softly, rubbing Charlie's arms in an attempt to impart some warmth.“Um, no.” Charlie felt his face flush as he began to harden in his long johns. Dennis was being so soft and gentle. The room felt even smaller than it was, like the world had zoomed in solely on his ratty sofa, the intimacy pronounced to the point where it was almost stifling. Charlie cleared his throat. “Um, hey, thanks for the massage, man. You can, uh, probably head out now.”





	Hungry for It, Baby

“Mac and Dennis, open up!”

“What?”

“It's Mac and Dennis, dude, open the door!”

“Alright, guys, hang on, it's like... 11 o' clock in the morning here...” Charlie grumbled as he made his way from the sofa to open the door.

“Surprise, bitch!”

Charlie stumbled backwards and sprawled onto the grimy floor as Mac immediately slammed a plastic trash bin into his head. “Whoa, hey!” he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. “You just hit me with that thing?!”

“Charlie, let's face it,” Mac began by way of explanation. “Smashing boards isn't your thing – but that's okay!”

“Yes!” Dennis enthused. “That's okay!”

“Because this isn't going to be about inflicting punishment; this is going to be about having punishment inflicted upon you!”

“We need to smash things all over your body!” Dennis added, gesticulating wildly.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Charlie shook his head frantically. His friends seemed way too excited about this.

“Yes! Come on, man, you're the toughest guy we know! Dennis wanted to use a chair, but I said –”

“I think he's ready for a chair,” Dennis appraised.

“He's not ready for a chair.”

“I think he is.”

“He's not –”

“He's –”

“Guys! Guys,” Charlie cut through their bickering. “I can handle a chair.”

“Aw, now, see what you've done? You've got him all worked up,” Mac griped as he watched Charlie spin his fists with a somewhat cartoonish energy. “That looks good,” he couldn't help but chuckle.

“Mac! Get a chair! Smash it on my back!” Charlie demanded, hopping from foot to foot with the same jubilant energy.

“Alright, but first things first: let's get good and drunk!”

“Let's get good and drunk!” Dennis agreed, picking Charlie up off the floor in his excitement.

The three men raided Charlie's and Frank's supply of alcohol until they deemed themselves sufficiently inebriated. Smashing bottles, boards, and furniture over Charlie's back and head proved even more fun with their veins alight with beer and vodka.

Charlie steeled the muscles of his abdomen as best he could as Dennis socked him in the stomach. It wasn't exactly fun for Charlie, but he was definitely glad he'd gotten drunk beforehand.

After a full day of training Charlie for the fight, all three men were exhausted and beginning to sober. Charlie was sore as hell.

Noticing the way Charlie's features creased in pain almost every time he moved, Dennis took it upon himself to help his friend out in the best available way at the moment.

“Oh,” Charlie groaned in relief as he felt Dennis's strong hands ease some of the tension out of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Dennis's chest. The massage was nice, but only lasted about ten minutes before Mac and Dennis decided to head home. “Thanks, man,” Charlie smiled on their way out the door.

“No problem, pal. It's the least I could do,” Dennis said, returning Charlie's smile.

The next day, Mac and Dennis returned to Charlie's apartment in much the same manner. The activities of the day would have been unbearable for Charlie if it weren't for Dennis's initiative to mitigate the pain in Charlie's neck and shoulders again, this time during somewhat regular intervals throughout the training.

“No, no,” Charlie called softly to Dennis as he and Mac made to leave. “Let him go,” Charlie urged, motioning to his shoulders.

“I'll catch up with you, man,” Dennis said to Mac, who nodded and headed out the door. Dennis maneuvered his way through the mess of furniture and various dense objects that they'd strewn about Charlie's and Frank's one-room apartment to stand behind Charlie.

Charlie's features immediately softened in contentment as soon as he felt Dennis's fingers kneading the fascia near his shoulder blades.

“Mm. How's that feel?” Dennis inquired softly.

“Mm. Feels good. Oh,” Charlie groaned as Dennis increased the pressure in his thumbs where they dug into Charlie's back. Charlie yawned. “Hey man, I gotta lie down. I, uh, guess you can head out. Thanks for...”

“Oh. Yeah, no, of course.” Dennis patted Charlie on the back on his way out the door. “Gotta rest up, bud. We'll be doing the same thing tomorrow,” Dennis smirked as he departed for his and Mac's place.

Dennis tossed his keys onto the kitchen table when he got home, heading into the living room to join Mac on the sofa to watch whatever Mac was watching.

“That's nice of you to massage Charlie,” Mac said, without taking his eyes off the screen, when Dennis sat down.

“Oh. Yeah, well, I mean, we spent the day beating the shit out of him. It's just a spoonful of sugar, you know?”

“A what?” Mac asked, mildly perplexed by the expression.

“You know, like Mary Poppins, bro. A spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down.”

The look of bemusement didn't leave Mac's face. In fact, if anything, it became even more pronounced.

“Just – don't worry about it. What are you watching?”

“Oh, dude, check it out!” Mac pointed to the TV, sliding forward slightly on the couch. “This is like what we're training Charlie for!”

“So it is,” Dennis muttered, watching a red-haired, stocky man deliver a series of powerful punches to a much leaner, blond man who appeared to be about 95% sinew. The skinny guy was taking it well, though. Dennis was actually sort of intrigued by the performance; he wouldn't really call it a “fight.”

“I hope the blond guy wins.”

“Oh, of course, man. I don't really see how he can, though.”

“Well, see,” Mac said, finally turning to face Dennis, “the short guy'll eventually tire himself out, and then that's when POW! The tall guy'll finally throw a punch, or maybe, like, a whole slew of punches. See, right now he's conserving his energy.”

“Hmm... I'm not too sure about that, but, I'll admit, I don't know enough about street fighting to dispute it.”

“Hey, who do you think would win in a fight between us?”

Dennis scoffed. “Me, obviously.”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Dennis yawned. “I'm gonna get ready for bed, dude,” he said, clapping Mac on the shoulder as he stood.

“Night, bro,” Mac called to Dennis as he made his way to the bathroom.

As Dennis settled into his covers, he noticed his laptop right next to him on his end table. He placed it on his lap and flipped it open to press the little power button near the top left corner. He was in that vaguely horny state that sometimes just came from being tired and accustomed to the habit of jerking off before bed. He contemplated what he was going to jack off to as his computer softly whirred to life. He blinked heavily, his eyelids drooping with fatigue, and saw behind them men throwing punches. A full day of pretty much the same activity tended to do that, like when you see colourful blocks behind your eyelids after playing too much Tetris. He decided to search for something energetic, maybe a bit violent. He went to the last porn site he'd visited and typed in “rough sex.” He browsed the thumbnails, perfunctorily skipping past anything that looked gruesome, or, conversely, boring. It was a narrow Goldilocks zone. He decided to refine his search by adding “punching.” This yielded significantly more gay and lesbian results, with a small smattering of straight ones, including one gang bang. He considered clicking on that one, but when he hovered his cursor over it, the little sneak peek slideshow of it that played put him off a bit with how brutal it appeared to be. The video next to it showed a thumbnail of a dark-haired woman clad in a leather bustier and matching black stilettos grabbing a small, scruffy-looking man by the collar of his shirt. Dennis decided to give that one a chance. He clicked on it and brought it to full screen with the volume turned low enough that Mac wouldn't be able to hear it. He slid his computer off his lap and tilted the screen so that he could still see it, even though he was no longer looking at it head-on, and pushed his pants down to his thighs.

Dennis gradually coaxed himself to hardness as the scene opened to the man sitting on a wooden chair with a low, spindled back, his hands folded neatly in his lap, his face impassive.

The woman strutted into the frame, caressing the man's jaw as she circled him to stand behind him. She grabbed him sharply by the hair and commanded in a somewhat Eastern European accent, “Stand.”

Dennis picked up the pace on his cock as the man obeyed and turned around to face the woman, his hands still neatly folded in front of him. Dennis's eyebrows rose in interest as the woman kicked the chair aside to deliver a punch square to the man's chest. 

Instead of flinching or crying out in pain, the man moaned in unmistakable rapture.

After doing so a few more times, the woman had him strip and spent the next eight minutes having her way with him.

Dennis came to her slapping the man in the face as she rode his cock.

He let the last minute of the video continue to play as he cleaned himself up with a tissue from his nightstand. He crumpled it up and left it next to the box. He pulled his pyjamas back up, then shut his laptop off and put it back on the bedside table. He turned onto his side, one arm tucked under his pillow, and was drifting off to sleep within a few minutes.

In the living room, Mac had fallen asleep with the television still on. He awoke to his phone chiming rather loudly in his pocket with a text message.

Carmen: Want to grab lunch tomorrow?

Mac sat up fully and texted back: Dennis and I are training Charlie for street fighting. It's pretty awesome. I was going to do that tomorrow.

Carmen: But it's been so long since I've seen you!

Mac wasn't sure how to respond to that. It had been a while, and he wouldn't mind seeing Carmen. He weighed his decision, which instantly became easier when Carmen texted: We can come back to my place after ;)

Mac: Ok. Were you thinking like fast food or Guigino's?

Carmen: Ooh, Guigino's is nice!

Mac: Ok. I'll meet you there at 11?

Carmen: Sounds good!

Mac turned off the TV and pocketed his phone as he rose to his feet to get ready for bed. He fell asleep via much the same manner as Dennis, except with the aid of his imaginative anticipation of the date, rather than the internet.

“Oh, hey,” Mac said the following morning as he and Dennis both entered the kitchen. “I won't be joining you and Charlie today.”

Dennis began fixing himself a bowl of cereal. “Oh? Why not?”

“I'm meeting a friend for lunch.”

“Who?”

“Just some chick from the bar.”

“Oh. So, like a date?”

Mac scratched his ear. “Well, I mean, yeah, I guess.”

Dennis patted Mac on the back as he made his way to the table with his cereal in his other hand. “Nice, dude.”

“Thanks, man,” Mac said, opening the fridge to rummage through it for leftover takeout. He found some, transferred it onto a plate, and popped it into the microwave.

Dennis finished his cereal just as the microwave beeped. He rinsed his dishes and dried them with the dish towel, then put the bowl back in the cupboard and the spoon back in the drawer as Mac took his food out of the microwave and sat down at the table. Dennis went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and when he re-emerged into the kitchen, Mac was already gone. He glanced at the clock on the microwave: 10:47. Dennis went to his room to get dressed in his tracksuit, then grabbed his keys off the table and headed over to Charlie's place.

When Dennis walked into Charlie's unlocked apartment, his breath caught for a moment at the sight that greeted him: Charlie was sitting in a wooden chair with a low, spindled back, his eyes closed, and his hands folded neatly in his lap. It struck Dennis how similar Charlie looked to the man from the video, save for the darker pigment of his hair. Dennis shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. “Hey, man. You ready to start?”

“Hm?” Charlie opened his eyes. “Oh, yeah. I was just, uh, mediating.”

Dennis furrowed his brow, not because of Charlie's mispronunciation, but because it wasn't exactly a standard pose for meditating, as far as he knew.

“Where's Mac?” Charlie asked, getting to his feet.

“On a date.”

“Oh, nice. Good for him.”

“Yeah. Hey, man, what've you got to drink?” Dennis inquired, already looking through Charlie's and Frank's cupboards for booze.

They managed to polish off the last of their beer, plus half a bottle of hard liquor. Dennis got more and more pumped as he hit Charlie with his fists and various objects and furniture. He had to admit that he was impressed that Charlie was taking it so stoically. He punched Charlie square in the chest, which barely seemed to faze him. Dennis, however, was far from unaffected when Charlie moaned. He fucking moaned. What the hell? Maybe Dennis was a bit distracted, and it was more of a groan. Nevertheless, Dennis felt a rush of blood flood to his cock at the sound. He tried to disregard it as he continued pummeling Charlie, who, to Dennis's relief, mostly just muttered curses when Dennis struck him. Dennis stretched and cracked his back. “Whoo! Think you've had enough for today, bud?”

Charlie exhaled a long, exasperated breath. “Yeah, man. Fuck, I'm sore as shit.”

Dennis sat down on the couch. “Hey. Come here,” he offered, patting his lap.

Charlie moved to sit next to Dennis, who giggled as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist from behind to haul him onto his lap. Charlie was too sore and exhausted to fight Dennis's grasp, so he just breathed out a short laugh at Dennis's antics.

Dennis slid his hands from Charlie's waist up his sides, then tugged on the hem of his shirt. “Take this off,” he muttered. “It'll be easier to massage you.”

Charlie complied, letting his shirt fall to the floor in front of them. He sighed and reflexively leaned back into Dennis's touch when he felt Dennis's hands upon his shoulders. He let his eyes slip closed, luxuriating in the reprieve from the violence. He winced when Dennis applied more pressure. Charlie wondered whether the source of the pain he felt was just his sore muscles or if he had bruised. He didn't say anything, though, just gritted his teeth as Dennis worked on his shoulders and back. He figured it would feel better in the long run if he permitted the therapeutic massage. Charlie's eyes flew open in confusion and mild surprise when he heard Dennis say breathily, as though the massage was just as enjoyable for him, “Mmmm. Yeah. That's it,” Dennis sighed, moving his hands down to massage Charlie's sides. Charlie tried fruitlessly to suppress the shudder that ran through his body at Dennis's supple tone paired with the way his hands gripped the sensitive areas along and just under Charlie's ribcage.

“You cold?” Dennis asked softly, rubbing Charlie's arms in an attempt to impart some warmth.

“Um, no.” Charlie felt his face flush as he began to harden in his long johns. Dennis was being so soft and gentle. The room felt even smaller than it was, like the world had zoomed in solely on his ratty sofa, the intimacy pronounced to the point where it was almost stifling. Charlie cleared his throat. “Um, hey, thanks for the massage, man. You can, uh, probably head out now.”

Dennis grinned behind Charlie. He actually hadn't intended to get Charlie flustered, but the tension in the air was palpable and undeniable. He skated his hands up Charlie's abdomen, leaving tiny goosebumps in their wake, and began massaging Charlie's pectorals. After a couple of minutes, he sharply pinched Charlie's nipples, eliciting a gasp just as sharp.

Charlie brought a hand up to rest atop one of Dennis's, the thumb and forefinger of which still held his nipple snugly between them. Charlie stiffened fully, considerably less embarrassed by his body's reaction now that Dennis seemed to be on the same page. Or maybe he was just playing around...

Dennis drifted his free hand down to Charlie's fly and rubbed the stiffness there, rolling Charlie's nipple with his other hand. “Shhh,” he soothed gently when Charlie audibly choked on a whimper. “Shhh, it's alright.”

“Oh,” Charlie quavered, his eyes rolling upwards and squeezing shut when Dennis slipped his hand beneath Charlie's waistband.

Dennis wrapped his hand tightly around Charlie's cock; it wasn't very long before his fingers were met with drops of precome sliding down onto them. Dennis brought his hand all the way up Charlie's shaft with a long, slow squeeze, collecting a fair amount of the clear, slippery fluid onto the sides of his thumb and index finger, which he raised to Charlie's lips. “Clean up your mess,” he muttered in a neutral, instructional tone.

Charlie opened his eyes and tilted his chin down towards Dennis's hand almost touching his lips. His heart began to beat a little faster as his tongue swept out and his lips latched onto the first two fingers of Dennis's right hand, his tongue occasionally sliding between them as he sucked. He felt a little bit self-conscious doing so, especially when Dennis spoke, deepening the colour in Charlie's cheeks.

“God, you're so hungry for it, aren't you, baby? You ever had the real thing?” Dennis withdrew his fingers from Charlie's mouth and rested his hand on Charlie's thigh to let him answer.

“Um, yeah, I – I have.” Charlie tugged on his ear distractedly. “I didn't like it, though,” he muttered.

“Oh.” Dennis understood. “Well... You might like it now. I mean, it's probably been a while. You don't really know.”

“Yeah, it's been, like... at least twenty years.”

“Ugh. Disgusting,” Dennis scowled.

Charlie dipped his head down in shame.

“Oh, not you!” Dennis said quickly, rubbing his hands along Charlie's arms rapidly and reassuringly. He kissed the crown of Charlie's head. “Not you, baby. The fucker who did that to you.”

Charlie's hand abandoned his ear in favour of settling on top of Dennis's hand upon his thigh. He shifted his body back further up Dennis's lap. “Hey. You're not hard,” he noticed aloud.

Dennis bit his lip, but admitted, “I was.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Charlie said quietly, almost under his breath.

“What for?”

“Ah, you know, killing your boner, when I talked about... you know.”

“Oh. No, I wasn't hard during the massage.”

Charlie furrowed his brow, perplexed. “Then when?”

Now it was Dennis's turn to fumble internally with embarrassment. He was reluctant to answer.

“Pretty much the only other thing you did today was get drunk and beat me up.”

“Hah, well, don't say it like that, man, sounds like a domestic violence situation.”

“When were you possibly aroused, dude?”

Dennis sighed. “When I – When I was – Look, it doesn’t matter, alright?”

“Well, now I’m curious!”

Dennis sighed more forcefully, annoyed at having to disclose, “When I was punching you! Okay? I don’t know, man, you made a sound that sort of sounded… positive, at first. I don’t know, I must’ve just been imagining it ‘cause of the porn I saw yesterday.”

“You were watching… punching porn?”

“Yeah. I mean, there was sex, too, obviously. The punching was just sort of… foreplay, I guess.” Dennis simpered coyly. “A bit prophetic, in a way.”

“Well, I can tell you, bro, it definitely didn’t do anything for me.”

Dennis squeezed Charlie’s thigh and moved his other hand through Charlie’s hair from his hairline at his forehead as he asked, his words shrouded in suggestiveness, “Want to know if there’s anything you can do for me?” He moved the hand that had briefly been in Charlie’s hair down to cup him through his long johns again. “Gotta catch up to you, there, bud.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay.” He inhaled deeply in an effort to slow his breathing. 

Dennis tilted his head down to kiss the side of Charlie’s neck. He pulled the taut skin there between his teeth and sucked around it as he moved his hands to grip Charlie’s waist.

Charlie tilted his head away from Dennis’s mouth, moaning at the sting he felt in his neck where it was met by Dennis’s teeth.

Dennis nipped sharply at Charlie’s neck, then kissed the reddened area chastely. “Can you kneel for me, baby?” he asked lowly against Charlie’s ear.

Charlie swallowed audibly. “I… I’m not sure. Like I said, the last time was –”

“It won’t be like that. Trust me. Just get on your knees,” Dennis urged, pushing Charlie forwards, almost completely off his lap.

Charlie slinked down onto the floor, turning around to face Dennis. He gazed up at Dennis’s face, noticing the redness over his cheekbones and the heavy darkness of his eyes, dominated by his pupils.

Dennis pushed his track pants down past his knees, letting the navy terry cloth settle around his ankles. He took himself in hand, bringing himself more than halfway to hardness. He maintained eye contact with Charlie as he beckoned, “Just start off taking what you can,” tilting his cock forward towards the man at his feet.

Charlie straightened his back and leaned forward, resting his hands upon Dennis’s thighs. He took a fortifying breath, then encircled his lips around the head of Dennis’s cock, just past the frenulum.

Dennis ran a hand through Charlie’s hair. “Oh, yes, baby. Suck a bit harder.”

Charlie indulged Dennis, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. He glanced up to see Dennis looking down at him; he couldn't help but observe the quickening ebb and flow of Dennis’s breathing.

Dennis cupped his hand around the base of Charlie’s nape, stroking his thumb in the dip above Charlie’s clavicle. He finally broke Charlie’s gaze and let his head fall back to rest against the derelict settee.

Charlie used a hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, his fist meeting his lips on the upstroke. It was a lot better than he remembered. For one thing, he was in control of the motions. He appreciated Dennis’s docility.

Dennis gently squeezed the back of Charlie’s neck. “Okay,” he panted. “That’s good.”

Charlie continued to pleasure Dennis, mistaking his words for nothing more than praise.

“Charlie, you gotta stop or I’m gonna come.”

Charlie ceased the motions of his hand and let Dennis’s cock slip from his mouth. He looked up at Dennis expectantly.

Dennis took a moment to catch his breath before glancing down at Charlie. He smiled fondly at him before posing, “Top or bottom?”

Charlie squinted and inclined his head quizzically.

Dennis glided his hand up the column of Charlie’s neck as he elaborated, “Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?”

Charlie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and comprehension. He looked down at Dennis’s thighs, tracing his thumbs in the fine hairs on them. “I, um… I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“I’m – I’m not sure. I mean, the blowjob was a lot different from what I remember, so I’m guessing sex would be, too.”

“It would be. Have you ever gotten to top?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve had sex with women.”

“You’ve had anal sex with them?”

“Yeah, like, once or twice.”

“Did you like it?”

Charlie shrugged. “I’m actually not really that big on sex. I’ll do it if you want to, though.”

“Okay. Well, I’d prefer to top, if that’s alright. That’ll probably be easier for you, anyway; less work. Have you got any lube?”

Charlie’s knees popped as he rose to his feet. He twisted his back, cracking his spine. He was still pretty sore, but his ass had fortunately been granted omission from the vicious training. He reached into the cushions near the arm of the sofa and produced a bottle of white, viscous lube, which he handed to Dennis.

Dennis rose to his feet and stepped out of his pants. He considered how he was going to do this before finally deciding, “I think I want you on your hands and knees.”

“Like, doggy style?”

Dennis nodded as he unzipped the rest of his tracksuit with his free hand, shrugging his arm out of it, then transferring the lube to his other hand to do the same with his other arm, now standing fully naked behind Charlie, who positioned himself on the gritty floor before Dennis as he’d been instructed. Dennis dropped to his knees, Charlie’s calves on either side of him, and set the lube on the floor to drag Charlie’s long johns down to the floor where it met Charlie’s knees. He flipped open the cap of the lube and squirted a generous amount onto the first three fingers of his right hand. He slid one finger in fairly easily, wriggling it around for a few seconds before adding a second.

Charlie could feel himself leaking precome profusely onto the tattered carpet as Dennis fingered him open with two, then three, fingers. So far, it was definitely different from what he remembered. For one thing, he was being fingered gently but thoroughly beforehand. Hell, he was being fingered at all.

Dennis extracted his fingers to slather his cock with lube from the head to the base. He pulled Charlie’s cheeks apart and positioned his cock at Charlie’s hole. He pushed forward slowly, exhaling sharply when the head of his cock slipped through. Dennis saw the movement through, pausing when he was fully buried inside Charlie. He held Charlie’s hips as he slowly pulled back, then pushed back in. Ever so gradually, Dennis increased his pace, pulling Charlie back by his hips to meet his thrusts until his balls were slapping against the backs of Charlie’s thighs.

Charlie was certain that there would be bruises on his hips where Dennis's hands were melded to them with sweat and fervor. "Fuck!" he exclaimed breathily as he came to the feeling of Dennis stilling as he pulsed inside of Charlie, filling him with thick, sticky warmth.

Dennis sighed as his chest heaved until his breathing set itself back to normal and his softening cock slipped out of Charlie, covered in lube and come. “You got any tissues, man?” he asked, loosening his grip on Charlie’s hips, but not releasing them.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, on the windowsill.” Charlie nodded towards the window as Dennis stood, giving Charlie’s hips a gentle squeeze before he let go of them.

Dennis wiped himself clean, then grabbed a couple more tissues and made his way back to Charlie, who was still kneeling on all fours. Dennis tenderly cleaned Charlie’s sensitive hole and the head of his flaccid cock, then wiped his come from the floor with the same tissues, which he deposited in the small metal trash can that sat in the corner of the exceptionally poorly maintained room.

Dennis’s conduct in the immediate aftermath felt almost more intimate than the sex had. Charlie didn’t want him to leave yet. “Hey, man, you can stay the night if you want.”

Dennis scoffed. “No way, man, I’m not sleeping next to my dad.” Noticing the dejected look that immediately crossed Charlie’s face, Dennis added with a sly smirk, “Especially when all I’ll be able to think about with you on my other side is how it felt to fuck both your holes.”

Charlie blushed and fixed his gaze on the floor, his cock twitching valiantly at Dennis’s words. He bit his lip against a small smile.

“Tell you what, though. Why don’t you get dressed and we’ll grab dinner? Hell, I’ll treat you.”

Charlie allowed himself to smile fully. “I think you were supposed to buy me dinner first.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dennis grinned, rolling his eyes as he bent down to put his tracksuit back on. “Oh, by the way,” he said as Charlie stood and looked around his apartment for a clean pair of clothes, “we’ll be doing the same thing tomorrow, bud.”

Charlie brought a shirt to his nose, then flung it back onto the floor and set off again in search of another. “The training, you mean?” he asked, picking up a pair of jeans that seemed clean enough for him to put on.

Dennis tossed Charlie a shirt that bore no odour, then waited until Charlie put it on and met his eyes. He didn’t say anything; he just winked, tossing Charlie his keys from the frail table beside the couch as he made his way to the door and held it open for Charlie, who blushed at Dennis’s nonverbal answer. Dennis slipped his hand into Charlie’s as they made their way down to the street.

Charlie tautened his hold on Dennis’s hand. He wiggled his hips slightly when he felt a trail of warm wetness dribble down the back of his leg. Perhaps he could make a hobby of street fighting, or, hell, even a career, possibly, if this was what training for it now entailed. Charlie smiled at the thought as he and Dennis walked out into the golden twilight, the asphalt sparkling in the places where the dwindling sun hit it just right. He breathed in the sweet petrichor that lingered in the air from the light rainfall of the previous night. He and Dennis both squinted against the sun when it entered their vision.

Dennis brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as he and Charlie continued in its direction towards Guigino's; he figured Charlie would appreciate it, despite the fact that neither of them were really dressed for the place. Whatever. It's not like they'd be refused entry. “Hey, uh, maybe don't mention this to Frank when you get home.”

Charlie snickered. “I wasn't going to.”

“Or Dee. Or Mac.”

“Why Mac? I mean, I get it, Frank's your dad, and Dee's your sister, but –”

“Well, Mac's pretty much like my brother, so it'd be just as weird.”

“And I'm not?”

“Nah.” Dennis turned his head to grin at Charlie. “That'd be incest.”

Charlie rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless as they continued down the cracked sidewalk.

“By the way,” Dennis said as they neared the restaurant, “I'm not buying you dinner every time. I'll go broke.”

Charlie couldn't help but genuinely laugh. “How often are you planning on fucking me, man?”

Again, Dennis didn't say anything in response; he just winked.

Charlie smiled and shook his head as they stepped into the restaurant. He basked in the warmth that filled his chest when Dennis held his hand all the way to their table. The guy wasn't always a bastard man. Charlie smiled to himself as he perused the menu; though the sex had been enjoyable, he was looking forward to this feeling more than anything, this welcoming warmth, this kind composure that Dennis so rarely exhibited, but which sex with Charlie apparently brought out in him. Charlie had seen Dennis's tapes, and knew for a fact that Dennis wasn't necessarily always like this when it came to sex. Charlie looked up to smile at Dennis's matching expression across the table. If this evening had made Charlie certain of anything, it was that Dennis cared about him. It was a nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGyntAsFVcQ&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A170soMUEMA&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn0uYtCScsw&feature=share


End file.
